


can't sleep?

by dreamsdumptruck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1.5k words of dream pining for george, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, cute cuddles, dream adores him and i KNOW IT, just dnf brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsdumptruck/pseuds/dreamsdumptruck
Summary: it's growing into the odd hours of the evening, and dream is wide awake. then, he hears a knock at his door.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	can't sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> i literally wrote the draft for this at a religious retreat instead of paying attention so here you go dnfies *whips and nae naes*
> 
> hopefully this makes sense i kind of speedran it at like 1 in the morning LMAO

it’s around 3:00 in the morning, with dream lying awake in his bed, restlessly tossing and turning. no matter how hard he tried, the effects of sleep refused to wash over him.

“dream?”

a small, timid voice comes from his doorway, george standing there shyly. he could see the exhaustion setting into his eyes, dark circles starting to become more prominent.

dream chuckles. “can’t sleep?”

a scoff emits from the brit as he shakes his head. “yeah, no shit.”

he wheezes at the annoyed tone in his friend’s voice. “don’t worry,  _ georgie, _ we can both be insomniacs together.”

even though it’s dark in his room, he can almost see a faint blush bloom on the brunet’s cheeks at the nickname. george moves to sit on the edge of his bed, dark brown eyes staring intently at him.

“why do you say it like that?”

“like what,  _ sweetheart?” _ dream laughs as george’s face flushes a dark red, muttering a “shut up” as his only response. he ignores the rush he gets when his words make his best friend blushes and how cute he looks.

the older man lets out a long sigh before continuing. “i mean, why do you talk to me like that? your voice just gets all  _ soft.” _

dream is caught off guard, panic setting in.  _ fuck, does he know i have a crush on him? _

“now i get how sapnap feels. i’d be fuckin’ puking if i had to listen you talking to me like that.”

“oh, come on now.” the younger rolls his eyes exasperatedly. “don’t pretend you don’t like it when i talk to you.”

george faceplants onto the duvet with a groan, his face buried into the sea of covers. “why do you do this to me?” his voice comes out muffled.

without thinking, dream replies with a grin, “yeah, i think it’s cute when you’re all flustered.”

realising immediately what he said, dream smacks his hand over his mouth as he internally panics.  _ why did you say that? he’s going to think you’re weird now. who the hell calls their friend  _ cute _? _

george lifts his head from the comforter, his cheeks still tinged pink but his lips curve into a smug smirk. “oh, really?”

dream’s breath hitches in his throat as he takes in how just unbelievably  _ pretty _ george looks. a small sliver of moonlight peeks through his bedroom window, illuminating the brit’s face and accentuating his features. his gaze flits to his eyelashes as they flutter open and close. His hair, gently tousled and mussed from both lack of sleep and lying in bed. his lips, a soft pink and slightly parted.

dream finds himself staring at his friend’s lips and immediately tears his gaze away with embarrassment, silently begging his eyes to not give him away.

he tries hard, so hard to ignore just how ethereal his best friend is. dream desperately tries to ignore the immense want to run his fingers through george’s hair, placing soft kisses on his neck as he whispers sweet nothings in his ear. he wants nothing more to just show how much he adores him, how beautiful he is and how whenever he looks at him he sees the stars shining.

“are you thinking about how pretty i am?” george muses, scooting closer to him and sitting against the headboard. they were still a foot apart, yet every time george’s brown eyes met with dream’s green ones, it  _ burned. _

“you could say that.” he smirks, not allowing to add on to george’s ego, yet enough to make him blush. the soft smile that reaches his eyes and shows his dimples makes the blond feel like melting then and there.

george yawns, covering his mouth with his hand. “i’m getting tired. ‘m gonna go to sleep soon,” he murmurs softly as he leans his heavy head on the headboard. 

the blood rushes to his face as dream says this, but he musters all the courage he has in that moment to ask, “you want some company?”

the brunet’s head falls onto his shoulder, face buried in the soft fabric of his sweatshirt. dream almost feels his heart skip a beat at the contact, the urge to hug and kiss george senseless growing stronger and stronger. 

“you’re such an idiot. but yes.” his beautiful brown eyes look up to face him, their faces a mere few inches apart. his heart jumps in his throat at how close george is now, so close he could count the light freckles scattered on his cheeks. “stay with me?”

dream chuckles. “for you? always.” 

the shorter readjusts himself on dream’s bed so he’s now lying down next to him, eyes half lidded from lack of sleep. dream’s shoulder nearly aches in disappointment from the loss of george’s touch, yet reminds himself how george is here, lying next to him in his bed.  _ his own bed. _

he’s frozen in place, mind racing at what to do next. fearing that if the next time they touch, george will change his mind and pull away. dream’s practically teetering on a tightrope, where the slightest move might ruin the moment him and his best friend are sharing. with all his might, he pushes down the intense feelings working to bubble to the surface and shimmies down under the covers, leaving a modest few inches between them.

for a few minutes they lie there, in peaceful silence. just knowing that george was there, right beside him, was nearly comforting enough to have him drift off to sleep. however, the selfish want of wrapping his arms around george’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck, keeps him awake.

hesitantly, dream turns to face george, where to his surprise he finds the brunet already facing him, expression thoughtful. “i still can’t sleep.” his voice is hushed to a whisper.

“me either,” dream breathes softly, suddenly realising how george’s face is just as close when he was leaning on his shoulder. george shivers even with being under the warm covers and the younger raises a brow.

“george, you’re literally under three different blankets. how the hell are you still cold?” he asks with a wheeze.

“sorry i get cold easily,” the brit retorts with a lighthearted glare. “not everyone has as fat as a dumptruck as you do.”

he lets out a boisterous laugh as it bounces around the bedroom walls. “i bet you like it, don’t you?” he drawls.

george whacks his shoulder playfully as he groans. “you’re literally so annoying.”

as the comfortable silence fills the room again, the barriers that dream pulled up to prevent himself from making a move began to weaken. the small grin george gives him after dream teases him is just  _ too much. _ dream hates how right he is, how george knows how he’s his weakness. before common sense can stop himself, his hand snakes around george’s waist shyly.

at first, george’s body tenses at the contact, not used to the physical touch. as george wasn’t one who was big on physical intimacy, dream nearly pulled away his arm and prepared to scold himself for making such an idiot move before the brunet said something that surprised him.

“i-i like that.” he swallows nervously, making sure to choose his words wisely. “it’s nice.”

taking george’s words as permission to continue, dream gently wraps his other arm around the shorter and pulled him in closer so that he was flush against his chest. for a moment, all he could hear and feel was the pounding of their hearts together, quickening at the prospect of something new and exciting.

dream buries his face into his best friend’s neck, just like how he was yearning for from years on end. “is this okay?” his breath ghosts over george’s ear.

he receives a nod of affirmation from the man beside him, and relief starts to flood through him. as dream holds him there, george begins relaxing into his touch, letting out a soft  _ sigh _ of content.

his mind spins frantically, having trouble wrapping over the fact that george was in his arms, pressed up against him. he was practically in a fairytale, and george was his fate. the vast amount of euphoria he felt, knowing that this was real and no longer his fantasy, nearly overwhelmed him.

george was here. his. together, as if they were in their own world.

dream wants nothing more than to lie there forever. the roaring wave of feelings floods over as realisation hits him, biting his tongue so he doesn’t say it out loud:

_ i think i’m falling in love with you. _

it’s too soon; dream already knows how infatuation tends to come easily to him. with george, however, everything was just so  _ right. _ it was almost meant to be, with the universe having their paths cross and their being here was written in stone.

he glances down in awe at the man before him, his breaths evening as he finally falls asleep. george’s pretty eyelashes, shown more prominent before now that his eyes are closed; how even asleep his cheeks are pulled back into a small smile. he was the essence of beauty, and dream was there to take it in.

at last, dream presses a gentle kiss to george’s soft brown hair and lets sleep overcome him, the radiating warmth from their bodies pressed together leaving a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! i'm planning to write some more dnf fics soon so subscribe if you would like to :))
> 
> constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated !! it's been a while since i've written on ao3 so i'm still getting used to it haha


End file.
